House Hlaalu
) Nerevarine ( ) |members = Councillors: *Crassius Curio *Dram Bero *Nevena Ules *Velanda Omani *Yngling Half-Troll Twin Lamps: *Ilmeni Dren Members |headquarters = Narsis Balmora, Hlaalu Council Manor ( ) |locations = Bases: *Vivec *Suran *Gnaar Mok *Hla Oad |hideh = |formed = |founded = |fragmented = |reorganized = |dissolved = Fourth Era, Slave War, 4E 6 (unconfirmed) |restored = |hideot = |era = *First Era *Second Era *Third Era *Fourth Era |affiliation = |width=263px}} House Hlaalu was one of the six Great Dunmer Houses, but lost its status after the Oblivion Crisis, when the Imperials withdrew from Morrowind, and the House was left standing alone as the only supporter of the Empire in Morrowind and was revoked as a Great House. Background As House Hlaalu's territory borders that of Cyrodiil and though they are not a warrior house, the Hlaalu quickly embraced the Empire soon after they arrived in Morrowind. House Hlaalu welcomes Imperial Law and the Legions, and the freedom of trade and religion. Consequently, members of the House tend to be well-regarded by members of Imperial factions. They show little respect for Dunmer traditions, Dunmer ancestors, the Dunmer Temple, and the Noble Houses. Because of their connections with the Empire, the House has made many friends and enemies. Ashlanders, and the three vampire clans of Berne, Quarra, and Aundae are all enemies of the house, due to the exile of the Ashlanders by the Hlaalu, and the antagonism of the undead by said Hlaalu. Due to political differences, the House is hostile with the two other Great Houses of Redoran and Telvanni, but does not maintain open warfare. House Indoril bears much hatred towards the Hlaalu due to the constant assassinations and plots enacted against them after Vivec signed the armistice. The Camonna Tong, a crime syndicate with Hlaalu connections, has managed to put the House on uneasy terms with the Thieves Guild. It is said that much of the Great House is run by the Camonna Tong. The Great House has bases on Vvardenfell in the cities of Balmora, Vivec, Suran, Gnaar Mok, and Hla Oad. The Duke of Vvardenfell, Vedam Dren, is a powerful ally of House Hlaalu due to his former grandmaster status. The true capital of Great House Hlaalu is Narsis, a city on the mainland of Morrowind, in the south, near the borders of both Cyrodiil and Black Marsh. In Vvardenfell, Balmora is the seat of their power, despite the fact that no councillors live there. The House Hlaalu crest features a scale Poison Song, Book II , owing to the fact that they see themselves as "the great compromisers", which "they believe is honourable." Poison Song, Book II Last days of Hlaalu While Vvardenfell was destroyed around 4th-5th year by an enormous eruption of the Red Mountain, the capital of House Hlaalu, Narsis, was on the continent of Morrowind. However, Argonians invaded southern part of the province, where Narsis is located, in a 6th year of Fourth Era. During the Oblivion Crisis, the Empire withdrew most of its armies from Morrowind to defend Cyrodiil. While House Redoran was able to organize the Dunmer into an effective fighting force against the Daedra and eventually the Argonians, the Dunmer people's hatred of the Empire greatly increased. Since they couldn't take their anger out on the Empire itself, they targeted House Hlaalu, who had always been staunch Imperial supporters. The other Great Houses revoked House Hlaalu's Great House status. The House fell into obscurity due to their new-found pariah until it became a mere shadow of its former power.Served Cold Dialogue with Adril Arano House Hlaalu Ranks Skills Significant skills for House Hlaalu members are: Light Armor, Marksman, Mercantile, Short Blade, Security,Speechcraft. Ranks References *''Great Houses of Morrowind'' de:Haus Hlaalu pl:Ród Hlaalu ru:Дом Хлаалу nl:Huis Hlaalu Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Articles Needing Citation